Jurassic World: Risen Empire
is an American action-adventure-science fiction film and the sixth installment of the film series, being directed by . It is produced by Amblin Entertainment and distributed by Universal Studios, being released on June 11, 2021. Plot Summary Set some time after Fallen Kingdom, Owen and Claire continue heading after the escaped dinosaurs, before encountering a person who extremely believes in the belief of dinosaur and human equality, but in a twisted sense. While they cooperate with the survivors of the previous incidents in preparing themselves for the next threat to both humans and dinosaurs, Owen and Claire also come across an young girl who has an mysterious empathy with the cloned animals. Full plot Five years before the foundation of Jurassic World, Dr. Henry Wu and Benjamin Lockwood were in Costa Rica working on more experiments to clone dinosaurs before one of their machines malfuctioned and sprung a gas containing the embryos in a nearby village. A little girl nearby named Astrid was exposed to the gas, but survived. In Present Day, Ian Malcolm and an adult Tim Murphy are arguing at the conference about beliefs and how the dinosaurs should be handled, as it is revealed Tim has discovered a safe haven for the dinosaurs. Malcolm ends up being shocked at that info. Malcolm still in shock of that info, ends up agreeing that they can try to save the dinosaurs. Meanwhile, Owen Grady, Claire Dearing and their recently adopted daughter, Maisie Lockwood, are shown watching the conference on TV. Suddenly, Owen gets a phone call from Tim. It is revealed that he is inviting Owen and Claire to a meeting about the rescue Of the dinosaurs. Owen ends up agreeing to head. Elsewhere, a group of InGen merceranies hired by the new head of InGen is exploring a forest for their mission to capture newly discovered dinosaurs, but only to be killed by Astrid, who had become a feral jungle girl after her parents were killed during the Jurassic World incident and is leading the dinosaurs to a revolution against their creators and those who show no respect for the dinosaurs' right for freedom. Back at the meeting, Owen and Claire meet with the known survivors of the previous incidents involving dinosaurs. Those include Owen's old mentor Dr. Alan Grant (who, despite his concern over dinosaurs' possible ruling over humanity, has agreed with Tim's terms), Ellie Sattler, and a reluctant Malcolm. They also meet Maria Knox, a scientist who is voicing the belief of dinosaur and human equality. Meanwhile, Billy Brennan and Kelly Curtis are documenting the areas which dinosaurs are inhabiting before more mercenaries arrive to capture the dinosaurs. Just then, the two witness the mercenaries being subdued and held hostage by a pack of Velociraptors and alert Tim. Presuming that a new hybrid like Indominus Rex and the Indoraptor was created, Owen and Tim lead a group to seek and eliminate it before it can cause collateral damage. While the others go on, Claire, Ellie and Sarah Harding stay to monitor their mission while looking after Maisie, who suddenly has a vision of Astrid leading the dinosaurs against the rogue humans, including Dr. Wu. Under construction... Cast *Chris Pratt as: **Owen Grady, a former velociraptor trainer. **The Indohuman #1, a clone of Owen with velociraptor blood inside of him, making him a deadly opponent. He ends up rising up to the role of main antagonist, becoming the "king of dinosaurs". * as: **Claire Dearing, a former manager of Jurassic World who is dating Owen once again. **The Indohuman #2, a clone of Claire with velociraptor blood inside of her, making her a deadly opponent. She becomes the first Indohuman's "Queen". *Dove Cameron as Astrid, an young orphaned feral teenager who has been living in a jungle which has become a safe haven for dinosaurs and has a mysterious, but powerful empathy with the cloned animals, even predators like the T-rex and the raptors. *Isabella Sermon as Maisie Lockwood, Owen and Claire's surrogate daughter and the clone of Benjamin Lockwood's deceased daughter. * as Maria Knox, a scientist who believes heavily in dinosaur and human equality and is the creator of the Indohumans. *Ty Simpkins as Grey Mitchell, one of Claire's nephews and Zach's younger brother. * as Zach Mitchell, one of Claire's nephews and Grey's older brother. *Sam Neill as Dr. Alan Grant, a paleontologist and survivor of the first Isla Nublar incident and . He is Owen's mentor. * as Dr. Ellie Sattler, a paleobotanist and survivor of the first Isla Nublar incident. * as Dr. Ian Malcolm, an expert in chaos theory and survivor of the first Isla Nublar incident and . * as Barry, Owen's former assistant in the Jurassic World. * as Dr. Sarah Harding, Malcolm's wife and a survivor of the first Isla Sorna incident. * as Lowery Cruthers, TBD * as Franklin Webb, TBD * as Tim Murphy, one of John Hammond's grandchildren who is now a congressman who cares about the dinosaurs. * as Alexis "Lex" Murphy, one of John Hammond's grandchildren who, like her brother, cares for dinosaurs, but sides with Knox. * as Kelly Curtis, Malcolm's daughter and a survivor of the first Isla Sorna incident. She is currently a behavioral paleontologist like Sarah. * as Eric Kirby, a young survivor of the second Isla Sorna incident. *B.D. Wong as Dr. Henry Wu, a genecist who helped Knox create the Indohuman and was responsible for the Indominus Rex and the Indoraptor's creation. * as Paul Kirby, TBD * as Amanda Kirby, TBD * as Nick Van Owen, TBD * as Billy Brennan, TBD * Dinosaurs *Allosaurus *Ankylosaurus *Apatosaurus *Baryonyx *Brachiosaurus *Carnotaurus *Ceratosaurus *Compsognathus *Corythosaurus *Deinonychus *Dilophosaurus *Dimorphodon *Edmontosaurus *Elasmosaurus *Gallimimus *Hadrosaurus *Herrerasaurus *Iguanodon *Microceratus *Mosasaurus *Nasutoceratops *Pachycephalosaurus *Pachyrhinosaurus *Parasaurolophus *Plesiosaurus *Pteranodon *Sinoceratops *Spinosaurus *Stegosaurus *Stygimoloch *Styracosaurus *Suchomimus *Therizinosaurus *Triceratops *Tyrannosaurus Rex *Velociraptor Production Soundtrack Release Critical reception Logo variants *'Universal Studios:' the globe shows Pangaea instead of its present-day continents. *'Amblin Entertainment:' TBD Quotes *'Dr. Alan Grant: '''This is the end of us all. It’s the age of dinosaurs. ---- :(after Maisie has a vision of what is going on)'' :Dr. Sarah Harding: Are you okay? :Maisie Lockwood: I know what's leading the dinosaurs. It's not a hybrid. :Claire Dearing: Then what is it? :Maisie Lockwood: One of us. :Dr. Ellie Sattler: (to the others) What does that mean? :Dr. Sarah Harding: I don't know. It couldn't be possible that a human is controlling the dinosaurs. (thinks for a moment) Unless... (she rushes to a computer and they see classified footage of the failed experiment at Costa Rica) Nick retrieved those after what happened in Jurassic World. It's old. But it just mit give us the evidence of what InGen caused. ---- (Owen, Grant, Tim and Franklyn are facing a pack of Velociraptors) *'Dr. Alan Grant': Hope you remember what I once taught you about raptors, Owen. *'Owen Grady': If you mean what you also taught that kid from Montana, then yeah. I still do. ---- *'Indohuman #1:' Come on young girl, join us. *'Astrid:' I learned both humanity and dinosaurs need protection. I would rather die a hero than live to be a monster. *'Indohuman #1:' Fine. If this is the way you want... then let it be done! Trivia *The film features an ensemble cast of actors reprising their respective roles as the main survivors from the previous Jurassic Park films. Category:Films Category:American films Category:2021 films Category:Universal Studios Category:Amblin Entertainment Category:Jurassic Park Category:Jurassic World Category:PG-13 Category:2021 Category:Coolot's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas Category:Iago PUC's ideas Category:Toonking1985 Category:Toonking1985's ideas Category:SpyroandLPSfan's ideas Category:Ensemble cast films